Konoha High school romance
by LoveIsAHell
Summary: Myou, Ai and Tame are new in the Konoha high school... what for crazy romantic things will happen to them since thay live only with they mom ?


**Konoha high school romance...**

**Mom's P.O.V  
**I stood up and went upstairs to wake up Tame, Ai and Myou . 'Those triplets are such big work' I thought to myself while climbing the stairs to their rooms. 'If you'll come in, you get a big chance of getting killed' I sweat-dropped while reading the note on Myou's door. 'Myou! It's time to wake up!!' I yelled while opening the door. A kunai flew past my head, I stopped and stood there in shock. 'Myou! Did you just try to _kill _me?!' I yelled at her in an angry tone. 'Sorry mom... I thought Tame was with you...' Myou answered. 'No, but, she wasn't at her room either...' I said surprised 'Anyway, you have to run faster or soon you'll miss school, and don't forget: Naruto will come here within some minutes to pick you up!' I said to Myou. Her face filled with heat and her cheeks became red. 'My killer-daughter likes a #1 hyper and clumsy ninja from Konoha... weird...' I thought to myself. I saw Myou standing at her bed, arms crossed.

**Myou's P.O.V  
**I stood there with crossed arms. 'Well?' I asked. 'Well, what?' mom questioned. I sweat-dropped 'Can I change please?' I asked in a cold tone. Mom nodded and went outside. I changed fast in my school uniform and picked my long black hair up in a ponytail. 'Tenka, are you ready for the new day?' I asked to my cat sleeping on my bed. Tenka stretched herself lazily on my bed and purred. I smiled and took her in my hands. 'Tenka, it's going to be a nice day today! And Naruto will come soon to pick us up! Isn't that great?' I said to my cat while patting her on her head. 'Nya' answered Tenka I just smiled and placed her on my bed while taking my MP3 and putting: 'If You Want Peace Prepare For War - Children of bodom' and started to hum along with the song.

**Mom's P.O.V  
**'I can't believe it... We are here only 3 days and Myou likes already someone... My babies grow up so fast!' I cried in my head, thinking that I'm getting old 'It's time to wake Ai up... she always sleeps till the last moment... But she's really weird...' I opened the door to Ai's room to find her half on her bed,sleeping. I sweat-dropped and went to her while screaming 'WAKE UP LAZY ASS!'. Ai fell off her bed in shock. 'Mom! Give me 5 more minutes, please!' Ai whined. I sighed. 'Ai, you know you're growing up, if you won't learn about getting up early you wouldn't ever be able to wake up yourself.' I told her in a smart-ass tone. Ai sighed 'Fine... Can I change now?' she asked. 'Yes, but in your school uniform... we don't want to move again for your school, right?' 'Yes, mom...' Ai pouted. I smiled and went to find Tame 'she's always the first awake... I think she's at her favourite spot...' I thought while leaving Ai's room.

**Ai's P.O.V  
**I saw mom leaving out of my room and she was in wonderland again, I thought. I rapidly took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed in my uniform. I looked in the big mirror that came to the floor at my own reflection. 'Something's missing...' I thought. But then a light flickered in my head 'Of course! I forgot my ties in my hair!' I screamed happily in my head. I took my black ties and placed them in my short blue hair. 'Now I'm ready to leave!' I screamed while heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I descended I saw no one in kitchen 'That means butterbread' I whined in my head, for some unique reason I hated bread with butter it just doesn't taste really good. I sat down at the table and took my iPod out and played song: 'Fallen Leafs - Billy talent' and I started to sing along while pouring milk in my juice (A/N: Ai is a really weird girl... She colored her hair blue, but actually she has red hair like Tame and Myou, Myou colored her hair black because she felt like it...)

**Tame's P.O.V  
**I sat in the garden under a tree reading a novel, some wind blew trough my long red hair and some locks got in my face. I placed the locks behind my ears and began to read further the roman I was reading. 'Tame, you're already awake' I heard the sweet voice of my mom talking to me. 'Yes, mother, and I'm almost ready with this book...' I answered. 'Which book is it?' she asked back. 'The rider without a head... 369 pages...' I answered quiet. 'But how long are you then awake?' she asked me again, I sighed ' about 30 minutes...' I closed my eyes enjoying the sun and warm wind of October. 'From all this family I'm the politest one... Father... why did you have to leave us all alone? Why didn't you come back? You promised me that you would...' (A/N: Tame was the most broken one from the fact that their dad just leave them there without a house, without money, with only clothes on... Ai and Myou have to take care about Tame since she's the youngest one...) 'Tame, come we're gonna eat now...' mom said and placed me back into the reality. 'Yes, mother...' I stood up and went quietly to the kitchen. When I arrived I saw Ai and Myou there arguing about how they will annoy the teachers... 'How silly' I thought 'Morning Ai-san, Myou-san...' I greeted them... 'Morning!' they both screamed up. Then mom came in. 'Ai drink your grapefruit juice!' she said. 'No! I won't!' Ai yelled back. Mom's sweet face changed into a furious one... Not good... 'You'll drink your juice, young lady!' she said back while giving Ai grapefruit juice. 'BLOODY MURDERER!' Ai started to screaming while getting chased by mom around the kitchen. 'yamazaru...' I said to Myou who laughed her ass off. Then suddenly the door rang. 'It must be Naruto!' Myou yelled extremely happy...

**Myou's P.O.V  
**I opened the door to see Naruto standing there. 'Morning Naruto! We're almost ready to go!' I yelled to him. 'We? Who are the others then?' Naruto asked. Then Ai rushed outside while being chased by mom and screamin 'BLOODY MURDERER!' .Naruto looked at her like she's crazy. 'I bet mom'll never catch her...' I thought behind Ai, who was getting chased by mom, came Tame and she looked at Naruto curiously. 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be the Hokage one day, 'ttebayo!' Naruto yelled. Tame sighed 'I'm Tame and this is... Ai... and this is my mom Kyouki ' Naruto just nodded, he had of course to laugh with mom's name, Kyouki.

**Autor's P.O.V  
**When the chasing was done and everyone was ready to leave, Naruto, Ai, Myou and Tame parted to school. 'Myou, since you're new here, you need to introduce yourself, 'ttebayo!' Naruto said. Ai and Myou glanced at each other and then they stared at Tame. Tame looked first with In-no-hundred-years-I'll-do-it-look but just sighed 'Fine...' she said. 'YES!' Ai and Myou high-fived each other. 'Nani?' Naruto asked. Ai and Myou just smiled at him 'It's our secret' they answered in chorus. Naruto and Tame just sweat-dropped. When they arrived at high school Ai and Myou asked Naruto and Tame in chorus 'Which lesson do you have now?' Naruto and Tame looked at their papers. 'Science, with Iruka-sensei' Tame answered while Naruto was hopelessly searching his papers. 'We are sitting in the same class!' Ai and Myou yelled again in chorus (A/N: Mostly Ai and Myou think and say the same things at the same time... it's a strange gift from their bloodline) Naruto looked now much more happily 'YES! We sit in the same class, 'ttebayo!' he yelled. 'Come! We have to pull a prank on Iruka-sensei!' Ai yelled. But then emoness (I know it's not a word... but who cares!) hitted Myou like a rock. 'Hn...' said she, Naruto looked with Oh-great-another-Sasuke-look. Then they all got quiet and went to their classes...  
**_DUNN DUN DUNNNNNNN what will happen in the class? And what do the triplets have in their sick minds (the triplets: HEY! our minds aren't sick!) ?? And what do they want to do to Iruka-sensei? FIND IT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OFF 'Konoha high school romance'!!_**  
life  
**-Ai **love  
-**Tame** kind  
-**yamazaru **monkeys  
**-Nya **meow  
-** 'ttebayo** believe it  
-**Kyouki** madness  
-** Nani **what  
**-sensei** teacher

Japanese words:

-Myou


End file.
